


They Want To Multiply

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Supernatural Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNINGS: MATURE AUDIENCESmut & FluffTHIS IS NOT WINCESTQueenie's Birthday ChallengeNo. 35: Some Like It Hot - Power StationA/N: Story is told from Sam's POV. Story gets crazy on purpose. It may seem like you're missing something. But you're not. Just keep reading. You'll understand what's going on.





	They Want To Multiply

 

[Sam Winchester's POV]

I've been in this abandoned warehouse for over 30 minutes. I'm searching for a shape shifter that slipped through our fingers 2 blocks away. I know he's in here. I'm listening carefully...

Clank..

There! I run to my right and see a shadow moving quickly toward the exit. My heart's pounding in my chest. He's got to be right around this corner. I lift my gun.

Suddenly I'm stunned by an invisible force. It knocks me to the ground. My gun drops from my hand. I can't move.

Dean's searching the other side of the building. I'm paralysed, so I can't yell.

The shape shifter kneels down next to me. "You'll do just fine. Don't be scared. No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

Two women appear and they speak a language I never heard. One places a silver halo on my head. I feel it's coldness against my forehead. Suddenly everything goes dark.

~~~~~~~~~~

The light hurts my eyes. "It's too bright." The light goes dim.

"Is that better?" You're so beautiful standing next to me. You touch my face and smile so sweety.

"Yes. Thank you. You are...Y/n." My mind seems hazy.

You kiss my cheek and sit next to me. "Yes. What's wrong Sam? Are you having headaches again?"

I shake my head. "No. I feel great." I pull you into my arms and kiss you. Your fingers touch my face and play in my hair. I close my eyes and become lost in your embrace.

We make love right there on the sofa. It's intense and passionate.

I'm on my back catching my breath with my eyes closed.

"Come on honey! Get up!" Laughter.

I'm smiling. I open my eyes and see you, my wife, trying to pull me up out of the leaves. I laugh and pull you down on top of me. "Y/n, you look so beautiful when your cold. Your face blotches just so."

You smile. "Will you stop! We've got bag these leaves."

"Not yet. They can wait." I take your face and kiss you. Your hands are on my chest. Your whole body is resting completely on top of mine so you can touch my face. Your hands are cold. I laugh into our kiss.

You smile. "What is it?"

I place my warmer hand up under your blouse and tease your hard nipple over your bra. "I think I know a way to warm up your cold hands."

You moans then kisses me. Your chilly fingers move under my shirt and over my torso. You're hands are warming up nicely. You let one hand slip down and around my very hard cock. I take a deep gasp of breath as your still cold fingers wrap around my shaft.

"You want me to warm up. Right?" You kiss my neck.

"By all means. It's much better when we're hot. Wouldn't you agree?" I move my hips some as you work my aching need for you.

"Let's go inside so we can warm up proper." You let go of my hardness and it's the last thing I want. You kiss me deeply.

We run inside. We strip off our autumn clothing and make love all afternoon.

I wake up and I feel like I'm being rocked back and forth. It's soothing. The sun is shining overhead. It's a gorgeous day. The smell of the ocean and the sound of seagulls near by.

"Oh good. You're awake. I thought you might sleep all afternoon."

My wife is in a very skimpy bikini. She never wear one unless we're out to sea. I tell her she's beautiful. She thinks she's plump.

You leans over to kiss me and your breasts beg to fall out of your top. I pull you on top of me. You laughs.

"You're so fucking beautiful. You know that?" I kiss your neck and suck at your collar bone. You gasp at my tongue moving over your flesh.

"Sam...you...um..." You're lost for words.

I roll you on your back. There's lust in my eyes and it's only for you. I remove your hair tie and run my fingers through your hair. "You're amazing. I can't get enough of your love." I kiss your soft lips while removing your top. Your ample breasts fill my hands and soon my mouth is devouring them. I suck and tease your nipples. Lick and kiss at your areolas. Your breasts are every man's wet dream.

I kiss my way down your tummy while you look into my eyes.

"Oh Sam." You're trembling.

You know what's coming. I can't wait either. I remove your bottoms. I hold you open while I lick your swollen nub. You arches your back and moans my name. I flick my tongue at just the right spot in just the right way.

You grab at my hair. My hair is a sensitive spot for me. I moan as pleasure shoots through my spine.

I continue giving pleasure to my wife. I slide my finger inside and find your g-spot. You move your hips toward my finger. I add a second finger and press my tongue against your clit, grinding it against you while working your g-spot. Your walls clamp down hard on my fingers as you cum, whaling out my name.

Watching my wife, Y/n, orgasm is the most erotic thing in the world. You're so beautiful and precious. I wouldn't trade you for the world.

I press my body on top of yours as I kiss you. You wrap yourself around me. "I want you inside me Sam. Please."

You're pulling my shorts down and stroking my very hard cock. I nip at your bottom lip as I slide myself into your hot, wet core.

Your hot breath mingles with mine as we make love. I kiss your lips, cheek and then bury my face in your fragrant hair as my thrusts increase.

You grip my ass with your nails. "Harder Sam!" Your heart is pounding beneath my chest, or is that my heart I'm feeling?

I move faster. Deeper. Your fingers find their way through my hair and that's when I finally fall over the edge. My face still buried in your gorgeous hair, I cum so hard and it feels amazing. My body trembled with the after affect.

I stay sheathed inside your warmth for as long as I can. You have your arms wrapped around me and our legs are tangled together. Your hand is still playing in my hair. I'm in heaven.

  
"Sam. Sam! Sam get up!"

I feel someone shaking my shoulder. "Mmm. What?" I mumble.

You keep trying to get me up. "Sam, you're going to be late."

A female voice, my wife, Y/n. I ask, "Late for what?"

You laugh. "You're graduation silly."

I sit up fast. "My what!" My head's spinning.

You sit next to me and finger down my unruly hair. "Your graduation ceremony from college?" You look concerned. "Headaches again? We don't have to go. You said you didn't want to go last night. I'm pushing you aren't I?" You kiss my temple.

I look down at my hands in my lap. "I'm sorry." Now I feel like an ass. I wrap my arms around you pulling you to my chest. I kiss the top of your head. "I won't have any family there, why should I go?"

"Because it's not every day you get to receive your degree from Stanford Law?" She kisses my neck.

"I'd rather stay here and celebrate with you." I kiss you deeply. Your hands move to my hair and all goes dark...

..."That feels nice." My wife is sucking my cock to wake me up. My eyes are still closed as I enjoy feeling her warm mouth on my morning wood. "Damn baby. Your mouth feels amazing."

You suck my cock deep and slow. Choking on it even. Take it out licking the rim of it's head.

I feel your nails rake over my chest and I arch my back. Suddenly I feel a second set of lips sucking on my balls. "Wait. What!" I look down and there's another woman! Naked! With my naked wife and their sucking on my junk. "Oh fuck! What is this?"

"This is Jess, your friend from college..." You look at me like I'm a moron.

"I know who she is..." I'm trying to remember why she's here and it finally comes to me! I sigh in relief now that I know. "Oh. okay. Jess and Ruby are suppose to come join us for an orgy this morning. I don't know why I forgot." I scratch my head.

You smile at me. "It's okay honey. We'll make you feel all better really soon. Won't we Jess?" You crawl up my chest to kiss me and your lips set my whole body on fire. Jess starts sucking my dick while we kiss. There's nothing better.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." Ruby looks from Jess to me. "Hello Sam. I've looked forward to fucking you for a very long time."

I'm speechless. I look at you, my wife, as you walk over to Ruby and kisse her. "Well fuck." I just roll my eyes in disbelief. Next thing I know Jess is sliding herself on my cock. "Oh Yess!!" She's so tight! She rides me and I'm losing my mind. You are undressing Ruby and are about to take turns with me.

We fuck all morning and afternoon. I don't know how I kept up, but every time I came, I was able to get hard again within minutes. I think I came st least 7 times while having passionate sex with these beautiful women. I finally pass out from utter exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's cold. I'm in a white, bright room on a table. I can't move. I'm paralysed. Someone's coming. What the hell are you?! I've never seen anything like you bef....

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam! Sammy!"

Slap to my face. "Come on man! Wake up!!"

"Mmm." My eyes open to Dean hovering over me. My head is hurting so bad. I place my palms to my temples trying to put pressure there to maybe help relieve this pain.

"Sam. What is it? Did you get hit? Did the shifter do something to you?" He's checking out my face and head for injuries.

"Just stop. I'm fine." I take a deep breath. "How long have I been gone?

Dean looks at me confused. "Gone? We've been looking for this shifter that escaped our grasp not 2 blocks from here only,,," Dean looks at his wstch. "40 minutes ago. What do you mean gone?"

I sit up slowly. My body aches. "Dean I swear..." I think better of it and decide to keep this shit to myself. "Nevermind. The shifter got away. Let's go home."

Dean's curious now. "You're not telling me something. Why were you passed out like that? Huh? You've got no lumps or cuts. You weren't hit. So what gives?"

I stand up painfully. My groin is killing me. I look at my brother and simply say, "No." I start walking toward the car.

Dean follows me. "Sam Winchester if you don't tell me what happened, I will make your life unbearable. You know I can do it!"

He jogs ahead of me and starts up the car. I get in and he starts playing songs I absolutely hate. Songs we mutually agreed he'd never play while I'm in the car.

The one in particular is the song I played while making love to Y/n in college. I'm crying. "Stop that song. Please."

Dean stops the song and pulls the car over. "Sammy. Talk to me. Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

I wipe my face on my sleeve. "You won't believe me. I was there and I don't believe it." I'm playing with the hem of my shirt.

Dean touches my arm. I look at him. "Try me. I'm your brother. I'll believe you."

I tell him everything, exactly as it happened. We both sort of snorted out a laugh at how ridiculous the whole thing is.

"So they damn near sexed you to death?" He is amazed.

"Well. Yeah. And I had no idea I was doing anything out of the norm. I was basically able to fuck like a bunny." I shake my head.

Dean jumps out of the car and goes into the trunk. He comes back with 3 beers from the ice chest. He hands me 2 beers. "Put that one on your junk."

My eyebrows go up. "Good idea." I put the ice cold can between my legs and instant relief. Well, at least I'm feeling some relief. I open the other beer and take a drink. "Oh. That's good."

Dean puts in a tape and turns up the volume:

"We want to multiply, are you gonna do it?  
I know you qualify, are you gonna do it?  
Don't be so circumscribed, are you gonna do it?  
Just get yourself untied, are you gonna do it?

Feel the heat pushing you to decide  
Feel the heat burning you up, ready or not

Some like it hot, and some sweat when the heat is on  
Some feel the heat and decide that they can't go on  
Some like it hot, but you can't tell how hot till you try  
Some like it hot, so let's turn up the heat till we fry"

We get a good laugh and I finally turn it off. "Ha ha very funny. Do you think they used me to get my sperm?"

Dean nods, "Yeah. Don't know if the babies will be all human though. Dont feel bad Sammy. I've been there too you know."

"I remember Emma and I'm sorry about what had to be done. She was my blood too. Feel free to shoot or stab any of my monster offspring you see running around." I sigh.

Dean pats my shoulder. "Things could be worse." He turns the car toward home.

"Thanks for believing me Dean." I smile at him.

"Taking care of my pain in the ass little brother is all." He smiles back.


End file.
